Coil embolization is a commonly practiced technique for treatment of brain aneurysm, arterio-venous malformation, and other conditions for which vessel occlusion is a desired treatment option, such as, for example, in the occlusion of a tumor “feeder” vessel. A typical occlusion coil is a wire coil having an elongate primary shape with windings coiled around a longitudinal axis. In the aneurysm coil embolization procedure, a catheter is introduced into the femoral artery and navigated through the vascular system under fluoroscopic visualization. The coil in the primary shape is positioned within the catheter. The catheter distal end is positioned at the site of an aneurysm within the brain. The coil is passed from the catheter into the aneurysm. Once released from the catheter, the coil assumes a secondary shape selected to optimize filling of the aneurysm cavity. Multiple coils may be introduced into a single aneurysm cavity for optimal filling of the cavity. The deployed coils serve to block blood flow into the aneurysm and reinforce the aneurysm against rupture.
One form of delivery system used to deliver an embolic coil through a catheter to an implant site includes a wire and a coil attached to the wire. The coil (with the attached wire) is advanced through a catheter as discussed above. To release the coil into an aneurysm, current is passed through the wire, causing electrolytic detachment of the coil from the wire. A similar system is used to deliver a coil to the site of an arterio-venous malformation or fistula. The subject system provides a mechanical alternative to prior art electrolytic detachment systems.